


Verwundet

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Childhood Memories, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne tut sich weh.





	Verwundet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anja79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/gifts).



> Ein ganz kleines nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk für anja79.
> 
> Ein winziger Hauch Episodenbezug zu „Schlangengrube” ist vorhanden.

Zum wiederholten Male schaute Boerne breit grinsend zu dem Hinterkopf einige Meter vor sich. Ein wenig verwundert darüber, dass Thiel ausgerechnet _ihn_ gefragt hatte, ob er eventuell Lust auf eine kleine gemeinsame Fahrradtour habe, war er immer noch. Ihn ließ ja nach wie vor der Verdacht nicht ganz los, dass Thiel ihn bloß deswegen gefragt hatte, weil sonst niemand Zeit oder Lust gehabt hatte, Senior Thiel befand sich zumindest derzeit mit seiner aktuellen Lebensabschnittsgefährtin in Indien.  
Na ja, so genau wollte er ja aber eigentlich gar nicht wissen, weshalb Thiel ihn gefragt hatte, spielte ja auch keine so große Rolle.  
Der Nachmittag mit Thiel war zugegebenermaßen durchaus schön gewesen. Nach leichter anfänglicher Skepsis, weil er bereits seit einer Weile nicht mehr auf einem Rad gesessen hatte, sah man mal von dem Tag ab, an dem Thiel und er zusammen auf einem Rad gesessen hatten, aber da war ja Thiel gefahren, hatte er der gemeinsamen Tour zugestimmt. Das Wetter war ideal dafür geeignet, die Sonne schien kräftig, aber es war trotzdem nicht zu heiß, und was anderes hatte er heute ohnehin nicht vorgehabt. Warum also nicht?

_„Und? Was ist jetzt, Boerne? Kommen Sie mit oder nicht?”_

_„In Ordnung, Thiel, ich begleite Sie.”_

Thiel hatte tatsächlich so eine Art Lächeln im Gesicht gehabt, er hatte sich noch rasch umgezogen, und dann waren sie los gefahren. Mehrere Kilometer weit, ins Grüne. Auf einer Bank hatten sie eine kurze Rast eingelegt, ein großes Insektenhotel beobachtet, und sich ein bereits leicht eingetrocknetes Hörnchen, das Thiel aus einer Tasche hervor gekramt hatte, geteilt. Zu behaupten, das Hörnchen wäre besonders köstlich gewesen, wäre gelogen, trotzdem nett, dass Thiel so großzügig gewesen war und ihm was davon abgegeben hatte.  
Thiel hatte sogar für einen Moment zugehört, nun ja, vermutlich hatte er eher doch nur so getan, und ab und zu genickt, als er ihm einige interessante Infos bezüglich der Pflanzen, die rund um die Bank wuchsen, hatte zukommen lassen. Und welchen Nutzen ein Insektenhotel hatte, hatte er Thiel natürlich auch ein wenig genauer erklärt.

Ja, der Tag war wirklich schön gewesen, und er war froh, dass er sich auf die Fahrradtour mit Thiel eingelassen hatte.  
Jetzt waren sie gleich wieder daheim. Nur noch eben schnell um die Ecke, und ... Oh, verflucht! Ein kleiner Hund kam kläffend auf ihn zugerannt, was ihn erst zu einer Vollbremsung zwang und ihn dann aus dem Sattel beförderte. Er fiel.

Der Hund war nicht mehr zu sehen. Boerne saß auf dem Boden und tastete nach seinem linken Knie, das etwas abgekommen hatte und schmerzte. Seit etlichen Jahren war es ihm nicht mehr passiert, dass er vom Fahrrad gefallen war. Eigentlich war es ihm sogar bisher nur ein einziges Mal passiert.  
Radfahren hatte er damals selbstverständlich innerhalb eines Tages gelernt. Sein Vater hatte ihn mehrmals angeschoben und angefeuert, seine Mutter hatte daneben gestanden und fröhlich in die Hände geklatscht.  
Und dann war er alleine losgefahren. Viele Meter weit war er gefahren, dann war er umgekehrt. Und dann hatte er direkt im Anschluss die gleiche Strecke noch einmal zurückgelegt. Und noch einmal. Danach hatte er sich gewagt, und war ein deutlich längeres Stück entlang geradelt.  
Er war so stolz auf sich gewesen! Und dann war er mit dem Rad über einen Stein gestolpert und gefallen. Vor den Augen seiner Eltern. 

_„Ach, Karl-Friedrich, kannst du denn nicht etwas besser aufpassen?”_

Dann hatte ihm sein Vater aufgeholfen, und seine Mutter hatte sich daheim um sein blutiges Knie gekümmert.  
An den Satz seines Vaters erinnerte er sich noch genau. Und daran, wie weh es ihm damals getan hatte, dass sein Vater ihm diesen Vorwurf gemacht hatte, ehe er ihm aufgeholfen hatte. Das hatte weitaus mehr geschmerzt als das aufgeschlagene Knie. Schließlich hatte er doch gerade erst das Radfahren überhaupt gelernt, er war doch so stolz gewesen, dass er es auf Anhieb so gut hingekommen hatte, und er hatte eigentlich auf jede Menge Lob gewartet und gehofft. 

„Oh Mann, Boerne.” Thiel beugte sich zu ihm runter und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Können Sie aufstehen?”

Boerne zwinkerte schnell. Es tat doch ziemlich weh. „Ich versuch's mal.”  
Es erstaunte ihn arg, dass Thiel ihn nicht auslachte oder irgendeine fiese Bemerkung machte. Thiel grinste nicht einmal! Ehrlich gesagt war er ja froh darüber, dass Thiel all das nicht tat. 

„Legen Sie den Arm um mich und stützen Sie sich ab. Die Räder hole ich dann gleich.”

„Es geht schon, Herr Thiel. Mir tut nur ein klein wenig das linke Knie weh.” Leicht humpelnd lief er los und wollte nach dem Rad greifen. 

„Boerne!”

„Na gut.” Ein bisschen widerwillig, weil er sich schämte, legte er den Arm um Thiel.

„Das kann jedem passieren.” Schien fast so, als hätte Thiel seine Gedanken gelesen. „Ich bin einmal vor Jahren volle Kanne direkt in einen Brennsesselbusch gefahren und gefallen.”

„Tatsächlich? Das war sicher äußerst schmerzhaft.”

„Klar, hat gebrannt wie die Hölle. Und es war mir vor allem auch verdammt peinlich, zwei Kumpels waren dabei.”

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.”

Ganz langsam liefen sie die Treppen hoch. Thiel schloss seine Wohnungstür auf. „Kommen Sie mit rein, dann gucke ich mir mal Ihr Knie an.”

„Thiel, ich kann nun wirklich selbst ...”

„Boerne!”

„In Ordnung.” 

Er zog sich vorsichtig die Hose aus und nahm auf Thiels Wohnzimmercouch Platz.

„Ihr Knie blutet leicht.”

„Ach, das ist wirklich halb so wild.”

„Bleiben Sie sitzen, ich hole Ihnen gleich ein Pflaster, ich bringe nur zuerst ganz schnell die Räder in den Keller, bevor die noch jemand mitnimmt. Okay?”

„Einverstanden.” Irgendwelche Wiederworte wären ja doch zwecklos.

„Gut, dann bis gleich.” Thiel lächelte.

Er lächelte zurück. „Bis gleich, Herr Thiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr Lieben, es geht mir nicht so gut im Moment, und ich ziehe mich vorübergehend ein klein wenig zurück, was Schreiben und so betrifft. Ich poste voraussichtlich im August wieder etwas. ♥
> 
> ♥


End file.
